<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rattlebone by Abaddir_Bætylus (FrankBlack6)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042368">Rattlebone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/Abaddir_B%C3%A6tylus'>Abaddir_Bætylus (FrankBlack6)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Turn of the Screw - Henry James, The Turning (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990s, Analyse, Analyse de personnage, Compatible avec le scénario canonique, Gen, Mort sous-entendue d'un personnage, Récit à la deuxième personne, Spoilers, Traumatisme lié à l'enfance, Traumatisme psychologique, Viol/Rapport sexuel sans consentement sous-entendu, Wordcount: 100-500, horreur, horreur psychologique, peur, traumatisme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/Abaddir_B%C3%A6tylus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu reconnais cette chambre. Tu peines à respirer, comme si tu venais de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. »</p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rattlebone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519987">Rattlebone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini">Tortellini</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note liminaire du traducteur : Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Tortellini pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pluie tombe drue à présent, bien plus que ce à quoi tu t'attendais – c'est un miracle que Flora ne se soit pas réveillée pour venir voir ce qui était à l'origine d'un tel vacarme. Tu souris à cette pensée. Elle est encore effrayée par des choses aussi innocentes que le bruit du tonnerre au beau milieu de la nuit. Tes longues boucles échevelées sont collées à ton visage et pour un peu tu peinerais à distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais tu y parviens néanmoins. La fenêtre est ouverte. Ce n'est qu'après t'être hissé jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'avoir enjambé, en t'efforçant d'être aussi discret que possible et non sans échouer de façon remarquable dans cette entreprise – que tu te figes.</p><p>Tu reconnais cette chambre. Tu peines à respirer, comme si tu venais de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.</p><p>Mais tu entends des bruits de pas, et tu cherches à t'éclipser promptement, car tu n'es pas censé être déjà rentré, et encore moins te trouver dans cette partie de la maison. Tant mieux, au fond. Tu préférerais être en compagnie de Flora et de ses poupées, voir son sourire auquel il manque une dent – ou bien être dans ta chambre, en train de pincer doucement les cordes de ta guitare.</p><p>La porte s'ouvre et... que dire ? Il s'agit de la nouvelle nourrice visiblement. Elle ressemble un peu à Miss Jessel et tu sens ton estomac se nouer de façon désagréable à cette pensée. Ses cheveux sont blonds, une teinture en fait, coupés plus courts, la frange étonnamment raide.</p><p>Elle ne te voit pas dans un premier temps puis la porte claque, le vent siffle par la fenêtre. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle se retourne.</p><p>« Qui es-tu ? »</p><p>Tu clignes des yeux. Tes épaules se raidissent légèrement. « Je m'appelle Miles. Je vis ici. »</p><p>La nourrice a l'air déstabilisée. « Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à la maison ? »</p><p>Tu n'as pas envie d'y penser. Tu n'as pas envie de ressasser le fait d'être ici, dans cette chambre qui plus est – de penser à Flora, les yeux écarquillés, refusant d'avancer dans le couloir, ou à la façon dont les poils se dressent sur ta nuque du seul fait que tu te tiennes si près de ce putain de lit. Elle n'a rien à faire ici.</p><p>Ou alors il pourrait lui arriver la même chose.</p><p>« Tu n'as rien à faire ici », déclares-tu au lieu de ça, et tu prononces ces paroles sur un ton bien plus froid que ce que tu souhaitais. Mais elle comprend le message, pas vrai ?</p><p>Elle comprend que tout ce que tu cherches à cet instant précis, c'est à veiller sur elle. Pas vrai ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note du traducteur : "Rattle-bones" est une expression idiomatique servant à désigner une personne particulièrement amaigrie, qui n'a plus que la peau sur les os.<br/>Le titre original de cette fiction, "Rattlebone", a été conservé car il est directement inspiré d'une chanson de Matt Maeson, Mr. Rattlebone, dont voici la traduction du refrain :<br/>« Appelle-moi Mr. Rattlebone<br/>Le saint fantôme qui hante ta demeure<br/>Nul ne te connait aussi bien que moi<br/>Appelle-moi Mr. Rattlebone »</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>